It all boils down to what's in the diary?
by Love8Love
Summary: Dimitri left Rose and she had a child called Arianna Victoria Hathaway but is can't raise her daughter because she dies in childbirth so Arianna is left to different orphanages until she contacts Lissa and is moved to the academy.Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

**Summary: Dimitri left Rose and she had a kid but died in child birth so this is the adventure of Adrianna Victoria Hathaway. Better than it sounds.**

**A/N**

**Umm... Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction please read and tell me what you think cause I want to know if I can actually write a decent story, so this first part i wrote is obviously the first chapter it will also have a bit of info about what has happened. So please read and review and tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Meed owns everything**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was this girl called Rosemarie Hathaway and she was in love with her mentor, Dimitri Belikov who is this super-hot Russian guy that found her when Rose and Lissa (her bff) ran away from their school St Vlads but a whole lot of stuff happened and Dimitri fell in love with Rose and vice versa so they had sex and then Dimitri left to go and guard Tasha, Lissa's Boyfriend, Christian's aunt. But what he didn't know was he left Rose pregnant...

OMG right

But then she died in childbirth

Which sucks, so her daughter has no mother and a father that doesn't even know she exists... That's where I come in, yay me. I am the daughter of Rose and that other person; I mean seriously who leaves someone just after ... like what is that?

My name is Arianna Hathaway (cause no way am i taking my dad's name). I am 16 years old and going to St Vlads. I know bit late now but what the heck.

I know you probably asking how the hell do I know all this stuff, well its simple...

My mom kept a diary, so that was given to me at the orphanage when they thought i was old enough to know not to drool all over it and also old enough to read. So I got the diary when I was about 10 because my reading had to be up to the diaries standards. When I received the diary I was absolutely amazed with what my mother went through and with who she knew and what she did, and the fact that Vampires are kinda real which is really cool although the only scary part of the Vamp is the type that is known as the Strigoi which are immortal, kill people the whole shebang, so back to me going to St Vlads...

My mom had written these letters to Lissa, who sounds really cool if you ask me anyway, she wrote to Lissa and she wrote back. The letters Rose sent were described in the diary and the letters she got where kept in the diary which i am going to call the DY cause saying diary all the time is seriously going to annoy me.

The letters were all about what's happened in each person's lives, mom told liss about me and liss wanted to know everything and so on, I found her address (Lissa's) and wrote to her saying what happened and where I was and to please help me cause seriously who wants to live in an orphanage when you can live in a school and actually learn how to defend yourself although I think i have some natural talent.

So the letter I then recieved from Lissa was a plane ticket to Montana and a note saying I will send someone to pick you up at the airport. So that's what I did, I packed my bags and got on a plane and followed my instructions...

All I can say is OMG what a long flight for someone who lives in France, you probably thinking why France cause if anyone knew my mom they would know that she has never had any intention of going to France which I think she thought would make it the perfect place, go where no one thinks you are going to go, and to the people who would probably think Russia, its where Dimitri' s from. Come on, ask yourself if someone left you after sex are you going to want to go to the place that will remind you most of said person ,cause that would hurt too much, my mom had that reason in mind. And then you have Turkey. There is no way she (my mother, please keep up people) would want to move there that's where her so called dad come from and he has never had an interest in her life so why in the world would she go there and then you have my mom's mom seriously who even knows where she is, from what I hear even if my mom found her she probably would be more disappointed than anything finding out her only daughter had dropped out of school and is pregnant ,on top of everything that's happened mom didn't need that stress so she didn't even try to find my grandmother. Although what Ive picked up from the diary grandma sounds like a total bad ass like my mom.

So back to how painfully long the plane ride was ,but thank you Vasilisa for buying me a first class ticket cause if I was in economy I probably would never walk again, because that leg room would stop a toddlers circulation.

Arriving in Montana. It was warm, I mean really warm. So I get off the plain at an incredibly slow pace, get my bags and then I wait outside, and I wait, and wait, and wait and wait and you get the picture, I don't think anyone was coming, well that was what I thought until this big black van pulled up and out came this really tall buff guy who comes right up to me.

"Arianne" was what he said. How the hell am i supposed to know I can trust this guy.

"What"

"Arianne Hathaway, my name is Stan Petrov and I have been sent by princess Vasilisa to pick you up".

"Seriously why didn't you just say so".

I jumped up grabbed my bag and got in the van, after a long plane ride I have to get out of here.

**A/N**

**Okay, so that's chapter 1, I hoped you liked it and either way (if you liked it or not) please leave a comment telling me what you thing and whether I should continue. Your comments will be seriously appreciated… So review **_**please**_** review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

**A/N**

**Okay so thanks for the reviews, so here is chapter 2, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think after…**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Meed owns everything**

Chapter 2

So it's been one weeks since arriving at St Vlads and all I can say is that it is so much better than any orphanage that I've lived in but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that fact I mean seriously have you ever been to an orphanage, anywhere is better than one.

As for the food, it's good you know all those movies about disgusting boarding school food all I can say for those… LIES. Hahaha but seriously its good and me and my big appetite really like good food.

The room I am staying in is in the dampire dorm so I don't have a roommate cause there are so few female dampires at this school because who wants to be guardians but I'm going to do it for my mom, I think she would have wanted me to. So I am like one of about ten female dampires in my age group which is actually really sad, I mean I can't ask what else they would be because they could be blood whores or they could be anything a human female could be and this is the 21st century so they can do a whole lot of stuff.

My classes are pretty cool to although sometimes people come up to me and ask all there annoying questions like Who's your mom, and what is she like and where is your so called amazing mom and then this really annoying kid came up to me today and told me that my mom obviously abandoned me so my reply to his stupid little question was…

"FUCK OFF seriously my mom and my life is none of your nosy business"

Which actually got me detention cause apparently I am not allowed to swear, WHO KNEW?

But thank God Lissa is coming for a visit today so I can finally talk to someone.

"Arianne?" someone asked from the door. It could be Lissa I mean I have never actually met her before.

"Come in"

"Um.. Hi I'm Vasilisa but you can call me Lissa and this is my boyfriend Christian and my friend Adrian our guardians are outside so we can have some privacy"

"Oh right, ummm, come in", I said sitting up on the bed,

Lissa walked in the room followed by two men who I must admit are not bad looking they must have been hot when they were in school.

"Hi you must be Roses daughter I'm Christian and this is Adrian, umm me knew your mom when we went to school here", said the dude with the dark hair and blue, blue eyes, so he was Lissa's boyfriend.

"So how have things been… what I mean is how are you seteling into your classes", asked Lissa.

Is it just me or are things seeming awkward in my small cramped room, looking around, Christian looking anywhere but me and Adrian shifting his weight every five seconds, why should they be nervous and shy, I'm the one who has never met them or anything like that it's just me, they should be more chilled I mean people are usually calmer when they are with their friends so what are these guys problem, do I have something in my teeth?

"Is there something wrong", I had to ask the curiosity is just killing me.

"No should there be" asked Liss.

"It's just that you are so quiet and Christian is looking everywhere but at me and Adrian is doing that awkward pose of shifting his weight every five seconds and all of you aren't saying anything so I'm asking you know what's with all the awkwardness, its making me uncomfortable and its strange, I was expecting twenty questions but all I get is…. Well pretty much nothing with a dash of awkwardness and shyness on the side?"

"Well remember Arianne, we have never met you either so we don't know what you know or what you wana know, you might even know more than we do so we just don't know where to start I think that's the problem?" Mr Silence speaks (Christian BTW we still have to wait for Adrian but hey we may get a reaction)

"WOW, like OMG the silence of the dudes is broken, Christian finally speaks we just have to wait for Adrian and it just might snow"

"hahahahahahahahaha" WOW it's now going to snow, there goes Adrian…

"I was doubtful that she was Roses daughter but after that comment there is no doubt"

"_Ha_", I say sarcastically. I know I am going to kill the mood right now but I don't think Lissa has passed on the news…

"I don't really know how Rose reacts cause she died before I actually met my apparently hilarious, rebellious mother although what I have read I am more like my dad in that category."

Adrian's face was shocked and horrified and Christians face was the mirror image of that although Lissa's face was just sad about me reminding her that her best friend is indeed dead.

"Sorry I thought you guys knew, I presumed Lissa would have spread the news, have you told anyone?"

"No, umm, I just didn't know how to pass the news on. Rose was so close to us but I suppose now that the cat is out of the bag we might as well get the whole story."

"Liss, how long have you known?" asked Christian.

"Ever since I got the letter from Arianne," she replied in a small voice that I could barely hear.

There was a sharp intake of breath across the room.

Christian and Adrian replied at the exact time with…

"That long!"

"What letter?"

I looked over at Liss who had suddenly gone pale. I thought with her being Royal she would be used to being put in the spot light, but looking around no one wants the attention is this circumstance.

"Liss, we need to talk," said a fuming Christian.

"Who knew you guys would get so upset about my mom's death." I said with a bit of nonchalance, I mean its really sad but I've had 16 years to get used to that fact where as these peoples (Adrian and Christian) have only had a few minutes.

"How DARE you SAY that you little brat, she was your mom, you act all nonchalant, you act like you don't care, that Rose was just another person that died, you don't even seemed fazed by your own mothers death, people say that I have no heart, but you're no different. Rose was your mother show some lost love towards her, don't just sit there and look at us like we are crazy for showing a little bit of sadness, we are not crazy you are!"

"You know Adrian, I can tell you have had feelings for my mom but don't put that on me, just because she didn't return the feelings, GET OVER IT. And you know why I can just nonchalantly talk about my mom's death… it happened 16 years ago, I have accepted it and moved on, considering I never met her made that slightly easier considering she died in child birth, I suggest you do the same and move on but don't be angry at me for being related to your dear dead Rose," I screamed at him, so now out of breath I did the true Hollywood ma-noover and ran from the room. Sorry everyone needs to be a bit dramatic and do a cliché in their lives, at least once even more is better, so my time was now and I think I deserved it.

**A/N**

**So that was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it, sorry the chapters are so short and the story is getting a bit boring but I have to have a bit of an intro before Dimitri comes and drama is unleashed the next chapter will probably be in another perspective. **

**Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while just the whole thing with school and work and all. Thank you to everyone who reviewed they were hugely appreciated so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy…**

**So Chapter (Lissa's Perspective)**

She ran. All I wanted to do was help and she ran, even though Adrian didn't help much with all the yelling and I actually agree with both of them. Arri could have been a bit more gentile in breaking the news to the boys but Adrians freaking out didn't help anything and although she was also right about all the awkwardness she should of tried to understand what it was like for all of us I mean we are meeting her for the first time.

"That went well"

"Christian how _dare_ you joke about that. It went the opposite of well it was terrible, you just stood there. And _YOU._ Adrian. How could you speak to her like that she may be 16 but she is still a child. I know I should of told you guys about Rose but your reaction was just unacceptable!"

"Liss, I'm sorry, you're right as always but it just came as such a shock. First seeing her for the very first time and noticing how she looks so much like Rose and then finding out that our good friend has in fact been dead for the last 16 years was just the cherry on top of the disaster and then of course we have Adrian who indeed blow up with emotion and sadness, I don't think anyone else could get a word in." It seemed as if Christian said that in one breath and to be fair what he said was true.

"Adrian _are_ you okay."

I looked at him and he seemed to be the opposite of what I just asked.

"How can you ask that. Do I _look_ okay."

"I'm sorry, this be hard on you, on all of us"

So the three of us sat there on Arianna' s bed for hours talking about what was going to happen and what needs to be done.

So coming to the conclusion that we need to tell her everything we know and find out everything she knows and we also need to find out that one important detail. The one Rose left out, possible intentionally. The details that are bothering all of us the most are the smallest ones I'm pretty sure everyone has overlooked… _who_ is her father and what exactly is she trying to hide. But right now we needed to find her and get her packed because tomorrow we are going to Christian's aunts house for the weekend. Which I'm sure is going to be interesting…

**A/N**

**Okay so that was chapter 3. I know it is shorter than the others but that's only because I'm finding it harder writing in Lissa's perspective. The next chapter **_**will **_**be longer I promise. So look out cause it will be up soon, and please remember to review it makes it so much easier to write so review =)=)=)…**


	4. Chapter 4

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

**A/N**

**Okay things are going to start getting interesting so please bare with me. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. So sorry it took mw so long to update **

**Chapter 4**

**AP (Arri's perspective) **

Turns out I am leaving the academy for the weekend cause I'm going to visit _Tasha_ and him. _He _has to be there cause he's _her_ guardian. I don't know what I'm going to do because I know he's my dad and all but he doesn't know I'm his kid and I'm not sure if I want him to know. He hasn't been in my life so far, I know that's not his fault but if he really loved my mom he would've gone after her when he found out she ran away from the academy. And I haven't had a dad for my whole life why do I need one now. I think I've done well without one so far (and a mom but that was no ones fault.)

So me Lissa, Christian, Adrian and a few guardians are in a nice, big, black van (exactly the same as the one that picked me up from the airport).

The air was laced with tension and awkwardness, I am actually wondering if its going to be like this every time I'm with these people because if it is I might as well get used to it I suppose.

So we arrive at the _airport? _

"ummm, why exactly are we here?" I asked, I thought it was going to be a road trip not a flight ride.

"We are taking a plane to Russia, you see there have been a change of plans. Dimitri hasn't seen his family for forever so Tasha thought it would be a nice idea to go visit forgetting about our planned trip. So when we found out that she was going out of the country we called and she explain in quite a rushed manner that she was so sorry and how she was going to organise tickets to come for a visit. But shame she was so very embarrassed." All this coming from the diplomatic Lissa who has to make everyone happy and informed I've noticed.

"Cool, flight to Russia but I think you have forgotten a few minor details. What's the point of me going all the way there just too basically come back a day later, you know with the time it takes to fly and all. And the major fact that I did not pack for Russian weather…!"

"Oh well the answer to your first point is simple, instead of only staying the weekend we will be staying a week and as for your clothes, we will just have to buy you some more, which is good because from what I've seen you need more clothes. I swear you are nothing like your mother in the clothes category, she had loads."

This new information was exactly that, _new _I never knew that my mom liked clothes and dressed up, I gathered that she partied but she never mentioned her clothes.

"Really" I asked.

Lissa looked taken aback

"You didn't know about your mom's thing for clothes, well I suppose that isn't exactly right, _before_ we ran away from the academy, _then_ she loved her clothes and was a real party animal but when we came back or _brought_ back I should say (chuckle), she became a completely different person. She was so much more committed to becoming a guardian and protecting everyone. And then the whole Spokane incident really tipped the scales on her being devoted. After Spokane she became the best she could be (not that she wasn't good before) now well then she just became _WOW, _she was a match for anyone but then Dimitri left and everything went downhill, she became so depressed. Sorry I'm just talking, talking, talking here. Reliving the past, any who I hope I shed some light on your mother and her stages of clothes."

"Please don't stop." I said after a few minutes of thought.

I thought I was seriously over the whole mom dying thing but when Lissa just started talking about her, the things I had o idea about, I just had to know more.

"huh," Lissa seemed to be lost in her thoughts for just a moment but my prompting bought her back to the plain ride.

"Can you tell me more about my mom."

"What you want to know?"

"Everything!"

I was almost ashamed by may forwardness but Lissa's smile reassured my worries.

"How about after we land, I would like to sleep on this flight we all have a busy week ahead of us." She said laughing.

**A/N **

**So that's this chapter, hope you liked it, the next chapter will have Dimitri so look out for it, I have already started. So please review. The more reviews I get the earlier the chapter gets posted. So **_**please please please**_** review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

**A/U**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They were very much appreciated. I will also take the pointers into consideration and still try to keep everyone happy. I will also try and make the chapters longer, but remember there is only so much a person can write at a time, with school and all. So here is the next chapter (Dimitri will be in it as promised!) hope you like. I am also sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Chapter 5**

**AP (A/N I will probably write mostly in Arianna's perspective so if a chapter has no perspective notice it will be Ari's)**

OMW, I know I hated ridding on an aeroplane before but now it's just torture, I mean seriously how long is someone expected to sit their ass in a seat. I don't think I can feel my butt anymore.

So we land in Moscow and about 6 in the morning there, and I am now exhausted beyond belief, I hardly slept the whole ride there cause so nervous. Questions were running through my head, like: "What's he like?" "What does he look like, or more importantly do I look like him?" "Will he know I'm his kid?" "Will he like me?" "What do I say to him?" "Must I be nice? I mean after all he _did _leave my mom pregnant" And lots of other questions. So we land, and take a connection flight to Siberia. When we got off the plain I could not feel anything, and besides that I was frozen, who knew it would be so cold. "Don't worry, we'll get you some warm clothes, at the nearest mall, but right now we need to go Dimitri and Tasha are waiting." That last part made me stop in my tracks. "Arianna, what's wrong." "You never said we were being picked up by…_them._" "Is there a problem?" It was after she said that last sentence that I realised; she had no idea who my dad was. I thought my mom would have told her, but apparently not. "Ummm… I guess not, I just didn't know they would pick us up, I thought we would continue with the whole big, bad, black van. You know?" "Well if it makes you feel better they will pick us up in one of those vans." I knew she knew something was up, but I'm pretty sure she had no idea it had to do with Dimitri. We started walking again, and went to get our bags so that we could go and meet Tasha and _him_. I can admit that I have never seen a Moroi walk so fast, she clearly did not like people waiting for her.

As we walked out of the airport we were greeted with Christian waving madly and ushering us to a van that looked like all the others, I suppose I shouldn't of been surprised.

And there, they were, the one who stole my father from me and _him._

Tasha jumped out of the car and ran to Lissa, giving her a big, fat hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Where have you been? The plane landed like half an hour ago!"

Lissa replied with a laugh, "So sorry Tasha its just that Arianna and I got talking."

"Ummm. Should I know who that is..."

She was halfway through the word is when I cleared my throat. It was at that point that I realised that I could not smile at this woman. All I could do was glare. She was the one who took my family from me. I have never known what it was like to grow up being kissed goodnight or read to by my dad or anything. I know that I wouldn't off had that anyway with them being guardians but I would of at least had someone to call a father. Someone I could go to or call when I got lonely. But NO. She took that _AWAY. _I hate her, and nothing she can do will change that.

"Umm hi, So I'm guessing you are Arianne. Can I call you Arri?" she asked with a smile.

"No. Arianne will do." I said curtly.

She looked taken a back and I must admit. It was a look that matched her face quite well. Or at least I thought so.

"_Arianne_! Don't be _rude_!"

"Whatever."

"So sorry she is never like this... I think"

It hurt me that she had to say the I think at the end of her sentence but I shouldn't of expected any better. She doesn't know me. Not really. If you asked her my name, surname and age she could answer, but if she was asked what my interests are or what I like to do in my spare time, she would have no clue what to say. How did I not see that? It was like cold water hit my face: no one knows me, I have no parents, family or friends… I'm alone.

"Arianne?"

I looked around. Who called? "Yes"

"We're going, are you coming," asked Lissa.

"Oh ya."

I went to the car and put my trunk into the back and Dimitri drove off to the place that I would probably hate for the next week.

**A/N**

**I made this chapter longer as asked; Dimitri and Tasha won't have kids. The chapters that follow will be around this length and I will try and update when I can. Please review and also give me tips on what you want to happen it's a great help. That's to all that have and will review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

**So so so extremily sorry for not updating i****n such a long time, I just haven't had any inspiration.**

**And if some things don't make sense, the story is that Dimitri was strigoi and all that stuff with Rose happened, so she met his family and then she saved him and when he came back to life she left cause she was pregnant, so in my story everything just happened a little faster so instead of leaving court behind her ad Lissa saved Dimitri and he said he didn't love Rose and she dropped out of school. I hope you like this chapter:**

Chapter 6

"_So_, _where_ are we going again?" I asked from the back seat of the car. The question was directed at Dimitri who I had met about two minutes ago. Is that weird referring to my dad as Dimitri? I haven't met him before so I guess that makes it less weird.

His answer interrupted my jumbled thoughts, "my families home, that's were you will be staying because there isn't enough space at my and Tasha's house."

"Who is staying at your families house?" I asked.

"Just you."

"Awesome," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Arianne!" Lissa scolded. "What has gotten into you today, You never act like this."

"Aren't you missing an 'I think' in there Lissa?"

She was quite and so was the rest of the car as we drove to Dimitri's families house, and mine too, I guess.

A little while later we pulled up to a cute looking house, I mean it wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either.

"So here we are," Dimitri said.

"Joy." I said.

"Arianne will you stop!" Lissa scolded yet again.

"What ever," I have no idea why I'm acting like this but that stuff she said at the airport really hit to close to home.

"Are you coming inside?" Tasha asked all cheary as ever.

"Coming."

I got out of the car and got my bags out of the boot of the car and walked up the path into a home that held the family I have never met.

Loud hellos were already filling the room as I enetered and I figured I might as well just slink back and fin my room. So I opulled Dimitri to the side.

"Where am I sleeping? It's been a long flight."

"Yes sure thing, right this way." He gestured me to follow him up the stairs. We came to a long hallway and as we walked in silence I couldn't help remembering what I'd read in my moms diary about this place.

"Here we are," he said as he showe me into a smallish room, with a double bed.

I recognised it immediately from the way my mom had described it in the journal.

This was Dimitri's old room.

"This is your room."

"How did you know that." He asked. Surprise covering his face.

"Duno, just a lucky guess."

"Have I seen you before, I don't know why but you just look so familiar."

"I probably just have one of those faces," I said as he excited the room.

"That's not it."

Does he recognise me, I thought to myself alarmed. He can't know about e. I have made up my mind, he will not find out about me!

I walked over to the dresser and on it were pictures and there was one that caught my attention immediately. It was a photo of Dimitri and Rose sitting in the gym at school. I picked up the photo and an envelope fell out of the back of the frame, it was addressed to Rose.

_Dear Roza_

_What do you think you are doing, dropping out of school? You had such a promising future, well you did until you went and got yourself pregnant. How could you do that to yourself, I am very disappointed in you and I know it seems like I'm being cruel especially considering that I have taken Tasha's offer , to have a family, and left you. But I thought you were stronger than this. But beside all that I do wish you the best, look after yourself Rose._

_From_

_Guardian Belekov. _

I can't believe this, HE KEW. He knew about me and he did nothing, he obviously didn't really love her, I mean seriously he never even sent the letter. She deserved the letter, I know he was harsh in it but she would of known he was worried, she deserved that.

"Arianne, what's wrong?" a figure asked from the doorway. I didn't even realise I was crying, I never cry.

"Oh, ummm, nothing," I said quickly.

"What are you holding?" he asked stepping into the light, revealing a very tall Dimitri, he walked over to me.

"What are you doing with that letter?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing, Dimitri it's nothing,"

"It doesn't look like nothing. Why are you going through my things. This is private," he said the last few words while snatching the letter from my frozen hands.

"Well it obviously doesn't mean that much to you if you just it hidden on a dresser in a room you don't even sleep in anymore."

"Who do you think you are? You have no idea of the history behind this letter, you so rudely read. You have no idea what happened so don't start pretending that you know what you're talking about!" he shouted.

"You would be surprised, Dimitri," I said quietly.

"Wha-,"he was cut off by Tasha.

"Is everything alright baby, you were yelling?" she asked. That bitch pretended so much it sickened me, she doesn't care, not really.

"Everything is fine," he said with a strained voice. I could tell he was rening in his anger.

"Good, dinner is on the table," she said all cheery turning your back on us.

Dimitri followed her out the door without a backward glance at me.

I looked back down at the picture on the bed and I couldn't help thinking: 'what happened?'

As I walked down the stir I could hear the easy conversation coming from the kitchen/dinning room.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" a lady asked me, she resembled Dimitri so much I'm guessing she's his mom. So if my guess is right, this is Olenna.

"This is Arianne," Tasha answered before I got the chance to.

"Thank you Tasha but I can _actually _speak, I know right shocker."

She went silent and I realised that I was being a little harsh on her, I don't know her, but I didn't care if I was being hash or rude or bitchy, she robbed me of a father and a family.

"Arianne! Stop this behaviour," Lissa scolded.

"Cousin, give the kid a break, it's been a long flight and she being dumped in a house with no one she knows." I mist admit I am starting to like Adrian, no wonder my mom got on with him so well.

"Well now that that is settled, let's eat!"

"I'm not hungry, sorry," I said as I looked down at the table.

"Then why did you even come down stairs" Tasha asked rather childishly.

"Grow up," I said as I started walking away.

In the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri sigh and Lissa shake her head.

Who am I kidding? As much as I wish it wasn't true: I would never fit in here.

As I lay on the bed reading something in the diary about this place there was a loud crash from downstairs. I ran downstairs as quickly as I could

Shouts filled the room as seven strigoi walked in. Lissa was still and Dimitri was in shock. Then the room exploded into a crazy frenzy.

There were crashes and tears ran down my cheek for the second time that night as I felt fangs pierce my skin. 'What was happening?' was all I could think. The last thing I saw was a person with a dark head pulling the now dead strigoi off me and my last conscious thought was:' I knew I'd hate this place'.

_**A/N**_

**So ****I made this chapter so long because I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope you review.**

**Okay question:**

_**Must I bring Rose back**_**:**

**No**

**Yes as a human **

**Yes as a strigoi**

**Please update fast with your answer because I need it to continue the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Thank you for telling me what you would like and of course I can't give everyone what they want, so I went with the majority. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 7

I woke up in Dimitri's old room and all I could see were worried and tense faces. I looked around and Dimitri was by the furthest wall, Lissa was behind him and she was standing with Christian and Adrian, Tasha was next to Dimitri and closest to me was Rose. _Wait what; I could not be seeing my mother. _

"What, what, what" I stuttered, I couldn't get the words out.

"Its okay, Arianne," she said.

"What the hell do you mean its okay? You're supposed to be dead and you're telling me its okay. What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Do not speak to me like that young lady."

"Are you seriously trying to be motherly now, you have been alive all along and you didn't bother trying to get to me. You left me with nothing but a stupid little diary!"

She flinched at every word I threw at her.

"This is her. This is your child!" Dimitri said.

I jumped out of bed. The room was suddenly feeling very small.

"What is it to you?" I screamed at him.

"Arianne, he hasn't done anything to you, so stop acting like this?" Tasha said.

"Like you would know. But I guess you're right. _HE_ didn't do anything you did!" I shouted.

She looked taken aback.

"Arianne, please stop being so angry." Rose said calmly.

"Why! Why should I listen to you, you have _never_ been a mother to me, you were alive this _**whole**_ time, you could of **come** for me! You left me alone! With no family!" I knew I was on the verge of breaking down.

"I'm so sorry, I left not because I wanted to, I left because I had to, I was told that I was not allowed to have you as a child. You would have been killed. I left to save you. But I never truly left, I watched over you every day!" If a strigoi could cry she would have been.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I was confused about this new information.

"I never truly left you. How could I? You are my daughter so I watch you from a careful distance."

"You mean to tell me you were there, every minute you were there. I never had a family all cause you watched from afar! You must of seen hat that did to me but you obviously didn't care enough to let me know that I had someone, anyone!"

She was silent.

"Arianne, did you not listen to what Rose had to say? She couldn't be there with you otherwise you would be dead," Dimitri said. I could tell that he loved her even as a strigoi.

"I would rather be dead then alone," I said coldly as I walked out the room.

**RP**

I never thought she'd hate me.

"Rose," a velvet voice asked me from behind.

"What Dimitri?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked stepping away from Lissa and into the middle of the room.

"Why what?" I could feel the anger start to pulse within me and I struggled to rein it in.

"Why did you have to fall pregnant in school of all places, why did you drop out, why did you become a strigoi. WHY?"

"You think I wanted to fall pregnant? I had to drop of school if I wanted to keep Arianne and I ended up loosing her anyway. And as for becoming strigoi… Do you seriously think I wanted this...? Do you think I wanted to become the thing that I've spent my whole life trying to kill? Do you think I would choose immortality over everything? Because I've lost everything Dimitri. This is the first time I have been able to talk to my daughter. _EVER_. Do you know what's that's like. To talk to her for the first time and find out that she hates me!" I screamed into his face.

"Rose I know it's hard, but you cannot tell me that you haven't had one happy memory in all of how ever old Arianne is." He said calmly taking a few steps away from me. He knew I was dangerous as a dampire but now as a strigoi he knew he had to be just as careful.

"Do you expect me to be happy. To watch my baby taken away from me and told that I can never talk to her. To see some stranger help her speak her first words or catch her when she fell after she took those first few shaky steps. I would have given anything to catch her. But no I couldn't." I sat down on the bed, feeling tired and lost.

"You say that you could never be there for her to keep her safe but then why are you here now?"

"The deal I made was that if I didn't contact her then she would be safe from all Strigoi but yesterday Strigoi attacked and I thought she would be safe, she would have been spared but as soon as I saw that dip-shit sink his teeth in her the deal was broken."

"Who did you make the deal with?" Tasha asked.

"You don't need to know." 'Bitch' I added silently in my head.

"What the hell did you mean Arianne would be the only one spared. You say that like its okay for the rest of us to die!" she was angry I could tell that much.

"If I went down there then I would have broken the deal and she would have been killed on the spot," I said matter of fact looking up at her.

"So you were okay with watching the rest of us being slaughtered. What the hell happened to you Rose? You would have let your best friend die while you watched?" she asked with a hart broken expression on her face.

"What did you call me?" I asked angrily getting up slowly from the bed.

Dimitri moved between us sensing my swift change of mood instantly but Lissa stepped to the side so that she could see me.

"You're my best friend aren't you? Being strigoi doesn't change that."

"Best friend? I wrote everyday telling you about her Vasilisa. Every fucking day. Did it not concern you when I stopped writing? I told you where I was staying which hospital I was going to, I told you everything. You didn't feel through the bond that something happened and what did you do? Huh? What did you do? _NOTHING_! You did _nothing._" I said coldly.

"You're right. I _should have_ checked, I _should have_ known. I'm so sorry Rose." She was crying now.

"I do not forgive you. You did nothing. A best friend of done something. Anything."

"Rose. Stop." Dimitri said taking a step toward me as if I were an animal about to attack.

"You are not my teacher anymore. You don't have the right to tell me what to do. And you have lost your right to advise me by running off with her," I said pointing a finger at Tasha.

"What did I do?" she asked all innocent, but she was anything but.

"You stole him from me and from her you bitch. You stole him from both of us!" I shouted. My world was crashing down on me revealing this truth.

"What do you mean? Who is she?" Dimitri asked his voice filled with confusion.

"Me, she stole you from me," Arianne had walked back into the room with a tear stricken face. I had never once seen her cry. Not once.

"This is not a joke? What do you mean?" he asked her. "Rose?" he asked turning to me. His voice frantic with the possibility. He shouldn't' now I said to myself he left me. I looked past his shoulder to Arianne who had come to the decision to tell him. She nodded one clear distinct nod that would change her life forever.

**A/N**

**So I hope you are happy with this chapter, I'm surprised I wrote it so quickly. Warning though, I may not post in awhile because I'm about to write exams but I'll write and post when I can. I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think and what you hope will happen. Your thoughts about the story really help me write so please review and share your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It all boils down to what's in the diary?**

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks to all those who review and thank you for all the good lucks, exams went **_**well**_**. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Richelle Mead.**_

Chapter 8

_**A/P**_

"Arianne, no." Rose said frantically to me.

"Why? Don't you think he deserves to know?" I asked,

"He left!" she said angrily.

"He didn't know," I screamed.

"No he didn't but you weren't going to be the reason he stayed. I wanted him to stay for _me _not _you!_"

"Put your pride aside, what about what I want, what about a family?" I asked.

"I only met my father when I was eighteen so you still have two more years before you can complain, and I also never really had a mother so you can't pull that one on me either!"

"At least you had _someone, _you had Lissa and her family, I on the other hand have had nothing. NOTHING my whole life. I have never known what it is like to be loved and I could never talk to _anyone_. You had SOMEONE!"

"Wait, wait, ait. What is this talk about father and family?" Dimitri asked so stupidly.

"What do I actually have to say the words for you to understand?" I asked.

"Roza," he said lasing the words with his Russian accent. Rose froze.

"_Do __not__ call me th_at,_ never ever call me that_!" she whispered coldly. Dimitri flinched at her cold words.

"Rose then. What are you two talking about?" he asked, still so _stupid_.

I noticed that we were the only ones in the room. When had the others left?

"Arianne." I lifted my head at the sound of my voice being spoken. The room was silent except for my loud breathing due to all the shouting and screaming.

"What about her?" he asked again, still none the wiser.

At that moment I left the room. She needed to tell him in private and I also really didn't want to be in the room when the truth came out, I really wasn't in the mood to be studied like a biology experiment or a rare animal just discovered.

_**R/P**_

"Arianne." I said. I was hoping he would have pieced my and Arianne's words together by now and reviled the ultimate truth although this truth isn't as big a deal to me as it will be to Dimitri.

"What about her?" he asked. It was really irritating me that he hadn't discovered the truth yet. He is a smart man; he should be able to figure it out.

When Dimitri had finished his question I saw Arianne slip out of the room. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised; she does have Dimitri's instinct of flight whenever things could become awkward.

"She's your…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand. I had never really said the words out loud.

"My what?" he asked, I really think he knows but wants me to say it so he doesn't make the mistake.

"She's your daughter," I said quietly.

"_What_?" he asked breathlessly.

"She's your daughter," I said a little louder.

"I, um... I heard you… it's a little hard to comprehend... She… She's, umm... she's my... my umm... my…" he stuttered. I don't think he can say it. Which is heart breaking… I thought he always wanted a child? That's what he said. That was his biggest reason to leave me. But if that's the case, what's the problem? IS it because she's part mine. I thought that wouldn't matter.

"Yes, she's your daughter, look I'm really sorry. It was stupid of us, more her than me, to think that you would want to know about her. I'm sorry. Don't hurt her to much when you tell her you don't want to be her dad."

"You think I don't want her? Of course I want her. I'm genetically designed to care about her, so of…" I cut him off.

"What the fuck do you mean by: _you're genetically designed to care about her!_ She is your _**daughter**_ Dimitri. You don't _have to_ care about her. And if I were you I would _not_ repeat that to her because you may just break her heart! I never wanted to tell you about her. So you saying _that _shows me why. She deservers _real _love, not love that is there genetically! I don't even know how to phrase what I want to say to you, because I am so utterly angry, pissed and furious!, other than; you are a complete and utter dick, ass, and other words that can _never_ be repeated out loud." I screamed, I just hope that Arianne didn't hear any o that.

"Rose, I never meant it like that, it's just. I don't know. I'm sorry. I care about her and not just because of the genetics. I don't even know why I said that. I just.. I can't think, I can't talk. This is a huge shock." He said really quickly.

I took a few deep breathes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked because I had no clue myself.

"First we need to talk to her."

_**L/P**_

We all sneaked out of the room as Arianne shouted at Rose about having _someone_. I had no idea about anything. I never knew that Arianne felt this way. It was truly hart broken at how unfair the world was, here is a sixteen year old girl that has never known what it feels like to have a family, or known what it is like to love and be loved.

The screaming had stopped and there was some noise on the stairs as Arianne walked down the stairs with glistening eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," she said quickly, he voice broke on the last word.

This whole situating was very painful to watch. The biggest shocker was that Rose was _alive;_ bit the not so nice part was that she hates me. I never thought that would happen, I never meant to leave Arianna.

"This is not a very good day," said Olena.

"You think?" said Tasha, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tasha," said Christian.

"She has some right Christian. She is upset that Roza is back, it's upsetting for all of us, we all knew her."

"Know" I said.

"What?" asked Christian, confused.

"We _know_ Rose, there is no knew." I said.

Rose ran down the stairs.

"Where is Arianne?" she asked frantically.

"Rose, calm down, she just went for a little walk." I said matter of factly.

"_Alone?_" she asked coldly. Her voice made me shiver, it was very frightening.

"She was upset, she needed her space."

"She was attacked by a strigoi a couple of hours ago, I'm back and you let her go out _ALONE?_" she shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm sure she's fine."

"You never think Vasilisa that is the biggest problem. And for your sake, she _better_ be fine," she said, he voice dripping with venom.

I resisted the urge to step back and run away as her red eyes stared me down. And then she as gone and I let go a breath of air that I didn't realise I was holding. She's dangerous Lissa, your best friend is gone, I told myself.

_**A/N**_

_**I**__** hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when I'll post next but I will try and make it as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me what you would like to happen because your input helps a lot when writing. So please please please review and tell me what you would like and what you think.**_


End file.
